Pyre Aegis Vanberk
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10585 |no = 817 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 140 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 34, 86, 90, 94 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 50, 16, 16 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 34, 38, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 20, 12, 11, 12, 10, 11, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 34, 38, 42, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 5, 20, 8, 9, 10, 8, 9, 8, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = The most renowned and praised helmet smith in Agni history. When the war with the gods began, his soldier side and his blacksmith side finally started unifying. Along with the experience he had gained on the battlefield, he put his fire magic to use in order to leave behind countless masterpieces as his legacy. However, the pieces he was most proud of he would always keep for himself. It is said that when Vanberk was clad in his best armor, he was impossible to take down in the battlefield. |summon = As a top soldier, I make top armor. I can infuse magic to it too. I'm the best, am I right?! |fusion = What do you think of my armor? She's a beauty, ain't she? Hey, I said hands off! |evolution = Though I may be a soldier, I'm also an excellent blacksmith! You better remember that! | hp_base = 4302 |atk_base = 1685 |def_base = 1525 |rec_base = 1268 | hp_lord = 6150 |atk_lord = 2281 |def_lord = 2052 |rec_lord = 1699 | hp_anima = 6893 |rec_anima = 1501 |atk_breaker = 2479 |def_breaker = 1854 |atk_guardian = 2083 |def_guardian = 2250 |rec_guardian = 1600 |def_oracle = 1953 | hp_oracle = 5853 |rec_oracle = 1996 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 15 |ls = Flashing Strategy |lsdescription = Large boost in critical hit damage & adds chance of repelling 20% of damage taken when attacked |lsnote = 150% boost to critical damage, 20% chance to reflect 20% of damage taken |lstype = Attack |bb = Magnetic Meteor |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & adds chance of ignoring opponents' Def when attacking for all allies for 2 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Apollonia Disaster |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, adds chance of ignoring Def for 2 turns & boosts critical hit rate for all allies for 3 turns |sbbnote = 40% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10584 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders II |addcatname = Vanberk 3 }}